gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 140
Introduction Tsukuyo falsely kills Gintoki and the gang in order to allow them to escape, but standing in their way are the members of the Yato clan. Plot The episode begins with a quick recap of Tsukuyo and the Hyakka’s attack on Shinpachi, Kagura, and Seita in which Kagura manages to deflect the first onslaught of the infinite throwing knives until she is effectively disarmed. Its at this moment that Tsukuyo takes the chance to attack Seita. Its at this moment that Gintoki deus ex machinas what appears to be all of the knives. This however turns out to be a parody of the “deflect all projectiles with a single swing of ones weapon” as Gintoki has been hit at least twice and Seita has been hit in the head with one. Gintoki then removes all knives and neglects that he was even hit, and when Tsukuyo remarks on how Gintoki deflected her attack, he takes it out of context and assumes that shes going along with what happened while still secretely laughing at him. This then spirals out of context until Tsukuyo incapacitates them with her throwing knives. Its then shown that they both have common objectives as she removes the throwing knives and makes it apparent that the throwing knives had suction cups on the tips. She then leads them to an escape route. Its at this moment where Tsukuyo’s backstory is shown and how her goal is to protect Hinowa(Seita’s mother) as she looked out for her when she arrived in the Yoshiwara(underground city). Hinowa’s capture after her escape by Housen, and how Housen threatened to kill both her, Seita, and the old man under the bridge protecting Seita. Tsukuyo then tells Seita to go or Hinowa’s recapture and suffering would have been in vain. Its at this moment that they notice a strange man standing in the distance, his face obscured by a parasol. He is revealed to be of the Yato clan, he then tells them to handover Seita, and when they refuse, he attacks. Tsukuyo then counterattacks and they appear to be equally matched but its obvious that the Yato has an advantage. An attack then comes from below destroying their footing, Gintoki then grabs Seita and attempts to evade the attack however he is struck in the stomach by another Yato who then incapacitates him with a single swing of his parasol and grabs Seita. Kagura then moves in to rescue him. The third Yato then strikes Kagura with his parasol destroying the entire platform. The three Yato then do a “stand on the edge looking down and make remarks” scene. Gintoki and co. are then shown to be hanging on to each other whilst one hangs on to a rope they then drop down. The three Yato are then revealed to be members of Harusame(space pirates, and evil organisation of the series), and associates of Housen who’s strength is said to be equal to that of Umibouzo(Kagura’s father, and legendary space mercenary). Its at this moment that Kagura comes to and claims that the dangerous one isn’t Housen, as Umibouzo had a son. The third Yato is then shown walking along a street removing the bandages as he walks. To reveal the same orange hair and blue eyes as Kagura. Characters * Tsukuyo * Kagura * Shimura Shinpachi * Seita * Sakata Gintoki * Hinowa * Abuto * Ungyou * Kamui * Daraku (flashback) * Katsura Kotarou (flashback) Trivia Category:Episodes